Selfish Genes
by UnknownNameMous
Summary: Arthion is a fallen angel, given the responsibility to take care of little Angel Alf. But sometimes you really should be selfish at your decisions. Platonic Usuk; Mentions of Spamano and Franne. Not a happy story, character deaths, angst and different names.


**Selfish Gene  
**By UnkownNameMous

* * *

_I got this idea due to the song in Cytus named 'Selfish Gene'. As I seen in the picture, a black haired lady with eyes that have different colours is brushed a golden-haired girl. As I interpreted, the lady is a demon and the girl is a lost angel she had found. For practice, I shall replace the characters.  
__**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor the song 'Selfish Genes'  
Warning: Character deaths. Yes, deaths meaning more than one.**_

* * *

A long time ago, Angels and Demons were the ones inhabiting the world. The Mighty One separated the Angels from Demons to prevent any fights that might happen due to the opposite goals of the two supernatural beings.

Demons love mischief and fun. They want their lives to live up. Angels like to live a peaceful life and to live in order. The two despise each other due to their different preferences.

A wall separated the Demons and Angels, though not visible. It is an invisible wall, wherein if a supernatural being crossed the wrong territory, they will experience burns or intense pains. Any weapons get thrown shall hurt the attacker instead.

But due to their intense hate for each other, sometimes Demons crosses the line just to get back on the angels, or on rare times, Angels were the ones crossing.

* * *

Arthion is a Demon, though not an ordinary demon, he's the Fallen Angel type. He once had pure white wings that he liked flying with, and a golden halo that shines every time it faces the sun. Oh how he liked to bask in the sunshine.

But there was one problem, he had the face of an angel, but an attitude of a demon. Angels began pushing him away, his brothers despises him for causing the death of their mother.

_How can angels or demons die? I thought that was the final stage of life? _Well, there was another stage in death. The Oblivion, wherein they will forever swirl around, watching their loved ones through their forever asleep states, is where they'll go.

They blamed him and he blames himself. He can no longer take the treatment on him, he begged the Mighty One to make him fall, make him fall to the darkness.

Arthion felt an intense pain on his back, seeing his wings wither like uncared-for flowers. He cried out, cried out for help, but no angels are on his side.

His friend, Frione, can't do anything to help the angel-who-is-turning-into-demon, trying to reach out but Arthion's brothers held the love-angel.

Arthion's halo finally plopped down on the glass-like floor with a soft 'ting'. The Mighty One picked the dull halo and looked down at Arthion. He is panicking, staring at his reflection on the pond just underneath the glass surface. The fallen angel can't help but smile in relief, but cried, such a pathetic sight.

_He's finally free._

* * *

The demons welcomed him warmly, grinning at his bravery, and congratulating him for one of the rarest angel who knew their priorities. Arthion just can't help but feel like he's in his own family.

He met some people who shared his love of witchcraft, Luike and Romia. He never regretted his decision, though he wished that he too felt this kind of belonging in the Angel's Paradise.

It was very different in the Demon's Hell, it was always dark, sunshine never showing through the thick clouds. Everyone is noisy, fighting is a norm, and everyone treats each other as a competition.

Arthion is pretty famous around there, being the only fallen angel in the place; his different coloured eyes said so. His left eye was green, yet his right eye is plain white. He was being treated like the King of Evil, giving him some privileges even though he downright refuses.

* * *

It was a normal day for Arthion, having his daily walk for the day. It had been 20 years since he had been replaced from the Paradise to Hell. To Angels, this day was a celebration due to the solitary boy being gone and to the Demons, it was a day they gained a Fallen Angel.

Arthion got near the border, staring at the sunny Paradise, sighing to himself.

_Mummy died because of you, stupid brat!_

_Tch, that klutz made a mess in the kitchen!_

_Arthion! I told you not to do that! Tsk!_

His thoughts was distracted by a loud cry, his eyes gazed upon an alley near the border, an infant? His eyes widened at the sight that he had seen.

Frione, his long-awaited friend, was lying almost-lifelessly on the ground, an infant carefully cradled in his arms. He was bleeding, the angel had a gashing wound on his stomach area, obviously vital.

The infant in his arms is crying loudly, stubby little arms reaching out for Frione, and the angel just whispered soothing lullabies at the baby, smiling weakly. Frione looked like he was forcing himself to reach the border, to reach the Hell.

"Frione.." Arthion muttered out, the angel stopped his muttering as he raised his head from looking at the ground, a wave of relief washed over him as he gazed upon the fallen angel.

"Arthion… Arthion..!" The angel can't help but chuckle, though with mixes of coughing, the baby just whined as Arthion saw the infant reach out once more to Frione. Arthion can't really see what the baby looked like, it was being covered in a blanket.

"What happened to you, Frione!?" Arthion worriedly asked, trying to take a step forward, but a burning sensation hit him, making him step back again. "I... Fell in love…" Frione grinned, "To a half-blood."

Arthion can't help but gape and pointed to the infant, "And that's your.." "Yes, _her and my _son… The Angels disapprove of her and our offspring. She died of childbirth, but I promised her that I'll care for our little Alf, but I see that I am gravely injured-…!"

The baby began to cry loudly once more as Frione coughed out. Frione just muttered out a 'Sh.. Sh..' as he placed his comparatively larger finger on the boy's little hands, "And I hope that… You… Could do me a favour.."

Frione gently tilted the blanket, making Arthion have a view on the boy. The boy has golden hair like his father, yet it looks a bit ashen, maybe because the half-blood had a bit dark coloured hair. The boy also has a piece of hair sticking out. Alf opened his eyes a bit, blue eye, he can't believe it, blue eyes like his father. The baby just stared at Arthur back, giving a cute gurgle at the man. Arthion just swore his heart melted.

Frione chuckled, but stopped midway as he lurched forward, coughing more intensely and blood splattering on the pavement, though he kept Alf in his embrace so he won't stain the baby with blood.

"Arthion.. Take Alf.." "Frione-! I can't just take him after just seeing me after all those years-" "I trust you! I trust you very well with my heart that you will take care of Alf!" Arthion can't help but gasp a bit, reality struck him hard, Frione is dying and yet, he's doing his best for Alf.

The big heart of the angel truly amazes him, it really made him cry, though he tried to blink back the tears. "I know you have full understanding of pain and suffering, and I know you're not that cruel to make Alf undergo with those. I want you to make Alf feel he belongs, Angels are out of that option. I want him to know that he's loved."

Arthion gulped as if he felt there was a lump on his throat, he doesn't notice the tears streaming down his cheeks, "..Frione.." "They're near.. They're near, Arthion, I can hear them.. Take him, NOW!" Frione tried to stand up, but quickly collapsed, pure fear in his eyes, "Shit.."

"There he is!" Arthion heard the command just near Frione, a lot of angels he can sense. Alf looked up his father, grabbing the man's hair, not knowing the danger they're in. Frione can't help but just smiled back as he closed his eyes and brought Alf closer to his face, kissing the boy dearly.

Arthion can't stand to see this sight, he snarled as he stepped inside the Paradise. Feeling his skin burn like meat in a griller, but Frione trusted him. The love-angel looked up, seeing the Fallen Angel in pain, and can't help but smile at the other and raised the boy so that Arthion can grasp Alf.

"If ever he turned out so energetic, blame it on his mother.." Frione joked, making Arthion just nod, speechless of his friend's bravery, "Now go, I can no longer stand a chance against this wound, alright?"

As Arthion grabbed Alf, he muttered softly, "Any last words to your son, Frione?" The angel smiled sadly as he cried, "Live Alf... Live for your mama and papa!"

The other soldiers then spotted Arthion. "Sir, the fallen angel!" "Attack!" Arthion now felt like acid is being dripped on him, but he doesn't care and quickly ran to the border.

He can sense arrows chasing him, fired by the angels. He can't help but smirk when he crossed the border, arrows hitting the border as well, affecting the firers. He noticed that Alf isn't affected on the barrier, must be because of the Half-blood.

"_Live, Alf! Live for your mama and papa!" _Arthion swore he heard those haunting little words again and again in his mind as he saw Frione being dragged away by the angels, looking already pale but smiling peacefully. The guards look evidently confused where the baby was, but now dropping the subject as they took Frione.

* * *

Alf was welcomed warmly as well in Hell, the half-blood just find the demons amusing and yet, still evidently looking around as if finding where his papa is.

Arthion took the baby home, can't help noticing the resemblance to Frione. Oh how a father can love his son. "I swear. I swear I will lock you out from the misery that had taken hold of me, or who took your parents." Alf didn't reply as he were asleep, nuzzling his tiny little face on his guardian's dark clothed chest.

* * *

And Arthion did. He's overprotective on his adopted son, making sure that he gave the boy stories, songs and studies. Most of all, the feeling of love.

* * *

Arthion cherished those moments, those loving moments of the boy.. He remembered the time Alf had his first words.

_"Art- Art- Arthi!" The baby boy cried out his last names, making his signature 'grabby-hands' on the busy fallen angel, grinning ear-to-ear, "Arthi! Arthi!"_

_Arthion proudly ruffled the 2-year-old's ashen blonde hair, touching his nose and the boy's nose, "Yes, lad, Arthi. I'm Arthion. And you're Alf."_

_"Alf! Alf!" The half-blood chanted, wrapping his stubby arms on the man's neck, "Arthi 'en Alf!"_

* * *

Or when the boy started walking..

_"Arthi-!" Alf whined out as Arthion was making a batch of herbal-mixed delicacies, obviously too busy to play with the half-blood. Alf refused to give up as he held one of the crib's stands and pulled himself up._

_The smart baby grabbed the top of the crib and climbed up, and plopping down on the soft carpet that was fortunately there. Alf just smiled triumphantly and wobbly stood up without holding the bars._

_One step... Two step... He remembered Arthion telling him. Foot number one, foot number two, foot number one... Until he finally reached the kitchen, "Arthi-!" before stumbling down, sniffling due to his failure._

_"Alf- you walked here on your own?" Arthion gasped, kneeling down beside the sniffling half-blood. The 3-year-old child nodded, "I fell.." "It's fine, Alf, you did a great job! Let's get you some cookies, shall we?" "Cookies! Cookies!"_

* * *

Luckily the children outside accepted the pure white winged-child as he played with them roughly.. Though sometimes, Alf comes home crying about why he is different.

_"You should be glad you have those wings.." Arthion smiled at the now 7-year-old child, "Those represent the most heroic person you could ever think of!"_

_"You mean those heroes who save people and stuff!?" Alf excitedly said, "Did he save me?" "Yes he did, Alf, he did a lot for you." "Where is he? I wanna thank him!"_

_Arthion didn't answered but let out just a soft 'Mhm..' Alf took that as a warning, deciding to ask when he's older._

* * *

Arthion did everything for the child.

_"Wow! A handmade toy angels and demons!" Alf knelt down beside the wooden plaything, filled with white dressed angels and dark dressed demons. He looked up at Arthion, seeing the injured hand of his, "Arthion!" Alf whined, "Don't tell me you had that just because you made this!"_

_Arthion just chuckled as he knelt beside the 13-year-old kid, "I am fine, Alf, it's just a little incident on some spell, not because I made that!" Alf just stayed quiet, "You're a bad liar, Arthi!"_

* * *

Yet, that didn't stopped the curious nature of the child...

_"Who is Frione?" Alf asked as he and Arthion sat by the balcony, staring at the dark clouds of Hell. Arthion was carding his hand through Alf's hair, but stopped as soon as Alf asked the question, "Where did you..?" "I saw it in your journal when I was finding my baby picture, sorry!" Alf quickly apologized. _

_Arthion sighed as he nuzzled his face on the boy's hair, smiling, but can't help but have tears escape his eyes. But he doesn't want to show it to Alf, "You'll know very soon.. But don't ask if it's not your business." "But it is my business!"_

_Alf quickly jumped off the chair both were sitting on, "I saw your drawing of him, he seemed very familiar! I can remember the sight of Paradise, yet I can't remember why am I in Paradise, I thought the border would burn anyone going near it if that's not your territory!"_

_"Stop right now, Alf you're still too young!" "I am 15 years old now, don't treat me like a child. I want the truth, yet I can't have it!" Alf then stormed to his room, fuming._

_That was when Arthion realized he can't keep the secret for long._

* * *

It was raining that day, Arthion and Alf were fighting once more. The two were slowly drifting apart, just because of the hidden truth.

"I am not like you, aren't I!?" Alf was 19-years-old already that time, their fight just beside the border. Alf decided to confront this situation even if Arthion refused to.

"I told you it's none of your business!" Arthion roared, hole-filled wings flaring behind him, "Why do you have to rebel so much! I took care of you and you shouldn't hit on such a sore subject!"

"Almost everyone knows, even Mattreine looks like he knows! There is SOMETHING you aren't telling me!" Alf jutted his pointing finger at the older's chest, pressing on harshly as if accusing the man.

The fight caught almost everyone's attention, approaching the two, though keeping their distance. Arthion let out a soft 'Tch', "Let's just go home, Alf. We're making a scene." "Don't change the subject, old man! If I am just going to be hidden in the shadows, then maybe you'd like me to go in the Paradise?"

Almost everyone began muttering gossips around, whispering ear-to-ear. Alf didn't stop, "And whoever this Frione guy, he might enlighten me the truth!" "He's dead!"

Arthion clenched his eyelids shut, "He's dead, Alf." "Dead..? You mean.." "Yes, Oblivion-dead! He's been dead ever since you're born! He's your father..."

Alf's eyes widened, "He's my.. Dad? How about you..?" "I took you from him." Arthion bitterly muttered out, "After all, demons have selfish genes running through their veins, eh.."

* * *

"Romia.." The bleached-golden haired guy, who is named Luike, muttered out to the vampire-like demon, "I have a bad feeling about this fight.."

"Arthion IS acting weird nowadays.. He has been locking himself in the library.." Romia replied to Luike's omen prediction, "Let's just be alert."

"Yeah, let's."

* * *

Alf snarled, "You took me from him!?" Arthion nodded, smirking quite the devil he is, "Cried even, poor guy, he was my friend.." "You sick man! I don't care you took care of me for these past years, you took me from my papa!" "... He is such a coward, hm? Makes you want to leave Hell more?" "Of course. You're right, he's a hero. But you, you're the villain in my story the whole time!"

_Nothing lasts forever..._

"And he was your friend even! How could you...?" Wary eyes stared at Arthion, not wanting to believe that Arthion killed his only friend to get his own angel, maybe for revenge? Arthion stayed quiet, refusing to let out his tears, it was for the best.

His cold facade slowly crumbles, though he tried to build it up, "Cross the border now, if you dare, it's n-not like I care anymore." "Maybe I will..!"

Arthion stared up the now-grown Alf..

_You shouldn't mourn over something you know you can't hold forever._

The man is already going to be independent of him. Little Alf is no longer there beside him.

Alf is now taller than him, eyes now dully staring angry at him, and hair wet from the raindrops.

Arthion just hoped, no matter how cliche it sounds, that the raindrops would wash away his tears with them.

"I, Alf, your adopted son, will break away from you! You who separated me from my father and mother. Those who have sacrificed themselves from making me land on your hands!" Alf screeched, his pure white wings also flaring behind him. Some angels approaching the fight as well, just across the border.

Arthion didn't respond as he saw his little angel turning away from him, approaching the border. Silently, he faced down the muddy ground and faced his palm to the retreating figure, _'Aveho Diminium Altari Cruor Est, Combibo Onero!'_

"Shit.. Is that.. Arthion, stop!" Romia screamed, making Alf halt, what was happening..?

Red light snaked out of Arthion's hand as it, like a snake on a prey, attacked Alf's back. Making the half-blood arch his back, screaming in high heavens as he felt the energy burn out of him.

Everything went dark.

* * *

_"You promised me you'll take care of him" _'I am sorry, old chap, I can't anymore. Hell is no place for him' _"Neither Heaven would! He'll get killed!" _'You think so little of me, Frione. I plan ahead not like you...' _"Must hurt to part with him, huh?" _'It's not like yours doesn't hurt more.'

* * *

Arthion smiled weakly as his knees collapsed on the ground, in the same time Alf's body went limp on the ground. Arthion's smile slowly dissolved as he moved his hands up to his face, covering his face as he cried.

* * *

_"You still have a good heart, Arthion." Tionie, the energetic library, sniffled as he stared at the books Arthion is burying himself in._

_Suction spells, Absorbing Spells, How to modify your spells, Life suction spell_

_"I know all about Frione and Alf." Tionie sat beside Arthion, "Frione's wife, you know? Her name is Jin, one of my friends, she once visited me when she's pregnant of Alf, can't believe I would still meet him today, but not his parents."_

_"Jin.. Such a nice name.." Arthion can't help but stop reading, "...So, you know about Alf?" "Of course! But I'll keep it our secret~" Tionie grinned as he put his finger on his lips._

_"Oi! Jerk! Get back here and tend the noise here!" Tionie looked at the pissed-looking guy by the Cooking Section of the library. Tionie chuckled as he muttered out, "That's my cue~. But Arthion.." The fallen angel looked up at Tionie as the other stood up, "Don't do anything stupid, alright?" "Bastard!" "Coming~ It sounds like you're the one making the noise instead, Ino!"_

_Arthion just stared at Tionie, and smiled, writing a letter he slipped it in the book he was reading. Surely the airhead would most likely read it._

* * *

"Arthion! You shouldn't have done that!" Mattreine cried as he tended to the unconcious Alf, "You don't have to be so cruel to him! You already have shown him the cruel truth, yet you have to do this to him!? You bully!"

A soft mumble rumbled through Arthion's throat, "If I were you, get away from there Mattreine.." "Why should I-!?" A rumbling on the ground stopped Mattreine's rant.

* * *

"Nnh.." Alf opened his eyes, eyes widening as he looked at the man across him, wearing a dazzlingly white robe, holding a golden scepter, staring straight at him, "I see you are awake."

Alf's eyes widened as he pushed himself up from the bed he was lying in, ignoring the man as he ran to the window, looking out. It was shinning, it wasn't dark clouds awaiting for him up, but a cloudless sky with just adequate sunlight.

"Where am.. I?" He looked at the man, "And who the hell are you...?" The man chuckled as he looked calmly at Alf, "I am the Mighty One, people call me the God of the Light, but I prefer being called the former. And you are in Paradise, dear child."

Alf quickly opened the window, gazing at the peaceful neighborhood, he can see almost everything in here, also the border. The border from Paradise to Hell. "What happened while I was out.."

_"After all, all demons has selfish genes running through their veins.."_

___'Aveho Diminium Altari Cruor Est, Combibo Onero!'_

___"Shit.. Is that.. Arthion, stop!" _

"Arthion.. Tried to kill me.." Alf clenched his fingers as he tried to stop the frustrated tears that's falling, "I thought he loved me, cared for me.. He just, it hurts.."

The Mighty One raised as eyebrow as he still calmly looked at Alf, "I am not taking sides here or anything.." He finally stood up from the chair he was sitting on, "But I think I am kind of saluting to Arthion."

"WHAT!? You are saluting to a guy who ALMOST killed me!" Alf screamed, "He is selfish! SELFISH! Killed my father and mother, just to take me in like a TREASURE! He.. He... I thought.."

"Ah, he is a good actor, no?" Alf looked up at the Mighty, "What!?" "I said that he's a good actor.. Made you believe all those lies." "L-lies?! It is all real, I don't know who you are, but you might be messing with the wrong guy." "And you are..." The Mighty One flicked Alf's nose, "...Doubting the wrong person either."

"If I am wrong, any proof!?" The Mighty One nodded as he placed his pointing finger on Alf's forehead, "Close your eyes and I'll take you to where you last seen the scene."

And Alf did..

* * *

_"I wouldn't stand there if I were you.."_

**_RUMBLE, RUMBLE, RUMBLE_**

_Mattreine stared fearfully at the man who usually only visits at the Paradise. A man wearing white robes and calm aura around him, who gracefully landed on his feet._

_"T-the Mighty One!" The demons stuttered out. Luike just staring with disbelief and Romia knelt beside Arthione. And so, the Might One just looked at the unconscious Alf. Now that the people realized, the half-blood began smoking, like a hot pan underneath cold water._

_"I am being summoned." The Mighty One stated, "By whom..?" Arthion shakily raised his hand, trying to regain his strength, "Oh you again, fallen? I see you've gone soft?"_

_"Gone soft!? He tried to kill his own adopted son!" Mattreine cried, placing Alf's head on his lap, trying to wake his friend up._

_"No.." Luike stated, "He didn't.. That spell wasn't an attack spell but his own modified suction spell." The stoic man turned to his friend, who is bent over, breathing heavily through his nose, sweating. "He suctioned away Alf's half demon blood. The one he got from his 'mother' as I heard from their conversation in the library. But in exchange.." Luike stepped forward and placed his hand on Arthion's back, "The foreign blood might've not been accepted in his body."_

_"As smart as even, Luike, knew you'd find out sooner or later." Arthione chuckled, as he faced the Mighty One, "Might as well bring the boy back in Paradise before he burn his skin out here. And I swear, I'll find the Oblivion if you, Mighty One, would let any angels of yours hurt Alf."_

_The Mighty One knew Arthione was bluffing but can't help but smile at the man, "Of course, fallen."_

* * *

Alf opened his eyes quickly, tears automatically falling once more, "Arthion is..." The Mighty One shrugged "But why did he?"

"Well, very complicated my dear boy.." The Mighty One muttered, "Arthion is very left out when he's young, so he decided to turn to the demons. Frione, your father, is a good friend of his, and I saw your father fighting against the crowd when Arthion is in pain while being a fallen angel."

"Arthion is- was an angel?"

"Yes, please stop interrupting. Frione soon fell in love with your half-blood mother, Jin. They had you few years later, but the angels disapprove of it, chasing your father out. Fortunately, Arthion was in the area while Frione was bleeding out."

_'Live, Alf! Live for your mama and papa!'_

"Arthion was trusted to take care of you. But of course, Arthion is being the selfless person he is. He always thought he was taking you away from freedom. He wanted you to have the nicest path. He doesn't care if he got the worst path, just to give you that nice life."

"He removed your half blood. And now you're recognized as a full-on angel." Alf's heart skipped a beat. Arthion isn't the villain. He never was.. He needed to say sorry. He needed to go back.

Plucking out the IV giving his water, he ran out even though he's just barefooted. He ran to the border. _Arthion.. Arthion.._

_"Very good, Alf."_

_"Alf, wrong way! You're going the wrong- oof!"_

_"Ahahaha-.. The sunset is my favorite time of the day, it's the only time you can see the sun from here."_

He can't believe his guardian did all that.. For him and his papa.. When he did reach the border, he fearlessly crossed it, only to have his skin burn, making him scream out.

"DAMNIT!" Alf screamed out in frustration, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO SELFLESS, ARTHION!" Alf cried out as he sunk down on the grassy alleyway, hugging his knees as he sobbed.

"Hey.." Alf looked up, hoping that he would see the familiar smug face of his guardian, but instead he saw Tionie, "..Librarian.. Where's Arthione..!?"

Tionie didn't respond as he sat opposite Alf as he held up a piece of paper, "I can't give this to you, since it might burn the paper, so I'll just show you~..."

The brunette turned the paper, words evidently on the paper,

_Please tell Alf I'm lying. Please tell him I love him. I wanna thank him for being the sunshine in my life, for being the cute little kid. It was fun as it lasted. Frione would've been proud of him, relay that for me. I might have sacrificed myself for him, like what had happened to my friend but tell him,_

_Live, Alf. Live for your papa and mama. Live also for your uncle Arthion._

"You really are special to him, si?" Tionie asked as he read it with Alf, but he got no response, knowing the boy is still processing the whole thing, crying loudly as the frustration of all the losses weighed on him.

* * *

_"If you love someone, Alf, always remember that you'll do everything for him or her!"_

_"Ok!" Alf announced, "What do you want me to do? I love you and I want to make it official!"_

_Arthion chuckled, "Well, I want you to not hate me, alright? Whatever happens."_

_Alf pouted, "But that one is EASY! I want something else! Oh, and of course I want you to do one thing as well!"_

_"What is it?" "Live with me forever!"_

_"Once you break your promise, I will too, you got that, Arthion!?" "Alright, alright!"_

* * *

**A few centuries later...**

"Hey, Alfred.." A blonde with thick eyebrows muttered to the guy beside him, who was also gazing the stars, "..Do you believe in supernatural beliefs?"

'Alfred' raised an eyebrow, messily eating his hamburger, "..I believe in ghosts, but your leprechauns and fairies? Naw, Arthur-" 'Arthur' gave a soft punch to the American's shoulder, "I meant angels and demons, you git."

"Strangely.. Yeah.. You remembered when we met on a field..?" "Yes, yes, where in I fought with the Frog to get my hands on you."

"Well..." Alfred looked once more at the skies, "For some strange reason I met a guy who looked like you just beside you but with demon wings, but just a subtle image before it disappeared, snapping me back in reality.." Alfred looked thoughtfully at the skies, "Made me have an urge to call you Arthion. HAHAHA! Such a ridiculous name."

"Oh shut up, you git."

_And with the two unaware, two spirits danced with the wind. One taller than the other, an angel and a demon._

* * *

**_I knew it sucked, I rushed like the rusher I am. I am supposed to review instead of this sheyt. So, I hoped you liked the drama~._**

**_Please Review if you have any comments! Any mistake? Tell me!_**

**_Confused?_**

**_Arthion - Arthur ; _****_Alf - Alfred_**

**_Frione - France ; _****_Jin - Jeanne 'd Arc (I'm so sorry-)_**

**_Tionie - Antonio ; _****_Ino - Lovino_**

**_Luike - Lukas ; Romia - Romania_**

**_Mattreine - Matthew_**

**_*__'Aveho Diminium Altari Cruor Est, Combibo Onero!'  
= Remove Half True Blood, Suck in Burden!  
=This is Latin, searched word-by-word in Google_**


End file.
